ssb_clashfandomcom-20200215-history
Tournament Mode
Tournament Mode is a game mode in Super Smash Bros. Clash. It is availible from the start and allows you to create large tournaments for people to enter and compete in. However, you may know do these on- or off-line, do double elmination tournaments, play 2v2 tournaments and a variety of other things.. The maximum amount of players has been increased to... *Offline: 256 entrants. Yes, 256. Single and Double Elimination are availible. *Online (Random): 32 entrants. Single and Double Elimination are availible. More information below. Offline Tournaments The process of starting an offline tournament goes like this: *Select the amount of players in each Round 1 match. (2/3/4/2v2) *Select bracket type. (Single Elim/Double Elim. In Double Elim, you can lose one match and then be sent to the Loser's Bracket to try again. If you lose in Loser's, you are out for good.) *Select the amount of players. *Select the set length. Best 1/1, 2/3, 3/5, 4/7, and 5/9 are availible for standard matches and best 3/5, 4/7, 5/9, 6/11, and 7/13 are availible for Losers's, Winner's, and Grand Finals. *Set your rules *Sign-up phase. You may input players here, and set the characters for each CPU. Any sign-up spot not filled will give the player a bye. *Choose the method for selecting stages. **Random is self explanatory. **Tournament: Game 1 is played on a random stage, subsequent games have the loser choose the stage. **Set Stage: Choose and play on one stage for the entire tournament. *Re-arrange the bracket as you see fit. *Start playing Now, the tournament mode has been modified to be competitive. Instead of choosing your character at the sign-up screen, you only sign yourself up as a player. CPU characters are hidden until the match begins. CPUs may be modified to randomly select up to 3 characters if you like. If a CPU plays as Random, they get a random character for every match. Characters, Final Smashes, and Partner Assists are ALL picked double-blind. One player will set their character, their FS, and their PA, and afterward their opponent(s) will do the same, kind of like how offline tournaments do the character select process. For subsequent matches, the winner of the previous match will choose their character UNBLINDED, then second place and later will choose blinded. The last place player will then choose a stage if stage selection is set to Tournament. For Teams, 1 member of the Winner's teams will choose a character unblinded, while the other is still hidden. The process repeats until... well, the tournament is over. You may also save the tournament bracket for later, if you don't have the time to do all the matches in one night. Online Tournaments Online tournaments are set up in With Anyone mode. *Go to "Basic Clash" *Select "Tournament" *Select the amount of players in each Round 1 match. (2/3/4/2v2) *Select bracket type. (Single Elim/Double Elim) *Select the amount of players. *Select set length. Best 1/1, 2/3, and 3/5 are availible for standard matches and best 3/5 and 4/7 are availible for Loser's, Winner's, and Grand Finals. *Set your rules. *Choose the method for selecting stages. **Random is self explanatory. **Tournament: Game 1 is played on a random stage, subsequent games have the loser choose the stage. **Set Stage: Choose and play on one stage for the entire tournament. *Wait for players to join and sign-up. You may stop accepting sign-ups at anytime, but you NEED to have at least half the bracket filled. You may not fill the rest of the bracket with CPUs. *Start playing. You may also toggle the ability for a 20-second "connection test" match. If the match denotes a connection rating of 4/10 or lower, the players have the option to play a reduced amount of games or one player can just withdraw and give the other a bye. The next round of an online tournament starts automatically after all matches in a given round are finished. Category:Game modes Category:Group